1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheeled hand-held sliding or gliding exercising device, and more particularly to a hand held sliding or gliding exercising device including a handle detachably or changeably or removably attached or mounted or secured to a wheeled housing member for allowing the handle to be selectively attached to the wheeled housing member at a working position or at a compact folding or receiving position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical wheeled and torsional hand-held exercising devices have been developed and provided for conducting or operating various push and pull exercises and for exercising or training the upper muscle groups and the abdominal portion of the user, and normally comprise a handle attached or mounted or secured to a wheeled housing member for allowing the wheeled housing member to be moved forwardly and rearwardly on a supporting surface or ground with the handle.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,867 to Wilkin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,127 to Mitchell, U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,325 to Chiou, U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,318 to Kuo, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,955 to Chuang disclose several of the typical wheeled and torsional hand-held sliding exercising devices each also comprising a handle solidly and stably attached or mounted or secured to a wheel or a wheeled housing member for allowing the wheeled housing member to be moved forwardly and rearwardly on a supporting surface or ground with the handle.
However, the handle is normally solidly and stably attached or mounted or secured to the wheel or the wheeled housing member and may not be detached or disengaged or separated from the wheel or the wheeled housing member such that the typical wheeled and torsional hand-held sliding exercising devices may include a large volume that is adverse for storing and transportation purposes and that may not be easily carried with the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercising devices.